LA RED DE ENEMIGOS
by ads8g
Summary: Esquizofrénico que escapa de una banda terrorista. Se convierte en enemigo publico porque al escaparse accidentalmente mata al sobrino del presidente. Es buscado por espias terroristas y el nisiquiera lo sabe porque al escapar lo atropella un carro y pierde la memoria. Por ser Esquizofrenico comiensa a sufrir de insomnia y pierde la rason de lo que es real y lo que es pesadilla.
1. Caos contra Rudy

**Author's note: **Bienvenidos ... usted esta haora apunto de leer el primer Chapter de mi increible serie. Tengo que decir que esta es una de las que mas hee desarrollado. Tal vez, eso se deba a que le tengo mucho cariño a el personaje principal.

Cuando la publique me preguntaron que en que se basa la historia, y que por no basarse en un tema de afuera la asia confusa, pues no importa porque lo nuevo es mejor ... Se basa en un personaje que pierde la memoria de golpe y lo quieren matar, y por tal razon, niziquera la audiencia sabe porque? si quieres saberlo lee cada chapter. **Otra cosa muy importante** ... En muchas partes de la serie se estipula el pasado, presente y futuro en diferentes perspectivas, en otras palabras_ flashback_, y esta serie la escribi en Ingles y la traduje al espa, asi que me disculpan si hay algo confuso.

Bueno ... Que comiense el espectaculo.

**Creado por Juan Daniel.**  
**La red de enemigos**

La habitación estaba a oscuras, con una cálida sensación de silencio que la lleno, parte de ella llenó un vacío enorme, las ventanas estaban cerradas. Entre dos ventanas estaba un viejo calendario y en frente de el estaba un enorme escritorio con una cómoda silla, al lado de la mesa había un montón de papeleo y mucho más en la parte superior de la misma. En el espacio muerto habia un olor a flores dulces, pero para Rudy se sentía como el olor de un criminal, la puerta estaba abierta, pero para él la puerta siempre estubo cerrada. Él no pudo resistir más la presión, incluso sabiendo que el Doctor estaba sosteniendo su mano. Finalmente el rompió la primera regla "No hablar".

"POR FAVOR NO PUEDO AGUANTAR ESTO" dijo Rudy sin expresion en su cara, sus labios estaban resecos y miestras lo decia sus ojos se movian de lado a lado a gran velocidad como si no quisiera ver al frente.  
"Sólo encienda las luces por favor ... no tienes ni idea, solo, solo ... Enciendalas, si no las enciende ... No sere la misma persona nunca más" dijo Rudy constantemente. El Doctor miro a Rudy con ojos intensos y respondio.

"¿Qué ves Rudy? Si es que vez algo... Dimelo ... Se supone que estoy aquí para ayudarte." Rudy no reacciono.  
"No puedo yo no puedo ... soy ... Lo siento mucho, e incluso si lo hiciera ... Nadie nunca me creeria. El Doctor se preocupo aun mas, y trato de convencerlo.

"Rudy, si no me dices lo que vez, no encendere las luzes"  
"Por favor, sólo enciendalas" HAORA "... ESTO ES TODO AQUI TERMINE CON EL TRABAJO, estoy fuera" dijo Rudy en alta voz apunto de llorar.  
El Doctor se movió hacia el lado derecho cerca de Rudy que estaba en pánico.

"Bueno ... lo voy a hacer, pero tienes que prometerme algo ... Rudy? ¿Me estás escuchando?" El Doctor se puso impasiente. Rudy empezó a llorar en voz baja. El Doctor se dirigió hacia la puerta y tocando el interruptor susurró a Rudy, "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que hemos estado con las luces apagadas"  
"15 minutos más o menos" respondio Rudy sin parpadear y confidente.  
"¡Una hora y media, pero buena suposición ... Hey! ... Yo realmente si creei que ibas a lograrlo ... No te preocupes aún hay esperanza."  
"Puedo yo? Puedo yo?"- el doctor le interrumpió.  
"Siéntate Rudy, y escucha lo que te voy a decir" Rudy se sentó en la silla del doctor.  
"Rudy tienes que prometerme algo ... Soy más que un médico y lo sabes, y yo no debería decirte esto, pero desafortunadamente si no lo digo, podría afectar mi futuro."

"Tú más que nadie en el mundo, nunca esperé que tu te involucraras con asesinos, por lo menos dime que sabes que significa la palabra asesino. Los archivos, me han informado de que la policía te dio dos guardaespaldas, seis semanas atrás, pero los mataron la misma semana, ahora no tienes protección, no quiero saber lo que sabes acerca de ellos, pero escucha, si alguna vez te leen tus derechos, puede que no vallas a prision, pero puede que te ensierren en un hospital mental para criminals, no se como te metiste en esto, pero los asesinos pueden estar viendo cada movimiento que haces. " el médico se sentó delante de Rudy.

"Te conozco, sé que eres una buena persona, y porque te conozco, tengo el derecho de darte un consejo. Rudy eres un esquizofrénico desde que llegaste a esta oficina hace cinco años, recuerdas ese día, pero por supuesto que recuerdas ese día, estabas destrosado por lo que paso con tus padres. " el Doctor tomo la mano de Rudy y la sostubo. "Prométeme que no vas a meterte en problemas, por favor ... Rudy? prométeme que, Rudy? ... RUUUDDDYYY, pero ¿En qué estabas pensando? la policía me limita a hablar contigo y an destruido todos mis archivos, expedientes, fichas, carpetas y todo nuesto tranbajo desde el principio ... Rudy?... Escucha, escucha, no te voy a cuidar toda tu vida, y porque sé exactamente tu desenfreno mental, ¿Me estás escuchando? Escuchame, Rudy? "prométeme Rudy, es todo lo que te pido ... Rudy? " un momento de silencio.

"Yo ... yo" el Doctor se puso furioso "RUDY" ... El Doctor lo miro con intensos ojos. "Esta bien, esta bien te lo prometo, te lo prometo, no voy a meterme en problemas."

**_Cinco años despues..._**

Cinco años después ...

Dos uñas de dies dedos uso para rasgar un agujero en lo que el creeia que era una mascara, y finalmente lo consiguio. Rudy corrió esposados con cadenas y sin parar corrió por las escaleras del sótano, encontró la puerta de madera cerrada desde el exterior, golpeandola una y otra vez, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo energía, Rudy miró por el pequeño agujero las manos que temblaban en la sangre, luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás y rodando las cadenas en sus manos, tomó un impulso y corrió hacia la puerta … Fue inutil, aunque el no se dio por vencio, se levanto y lo intento una y otra y las veces necesarias.

La puerta está ahora abierta Rudy penso, mientras estaba tirado en el piso de afuera despues de aver atravesado la puerta con todas sus fuersas, la luz del sol le decia que no era una mascara lo que tenia en la cara, estaba con los ojos vendados. Rudy oyó que alguien se acercaba desde la casa, levantandose rápido Rudy corrió hasta que se dio cuenta de que pisaba botellas rotas, en una agonia, en el dolor, dijo,

"¿Por qué yo no estoy usando mis zapatos?" Es demasiado tarde ahora para pensar en zapatos Rudy penso, sin embargo, el sonido de una escopeta iso temblar de miedo a Rudy, el decidió regresar y cerrar la puerta, pero una bala le atravesó la puerta mientras él la sostenía. Un gran montón de tierra se encontraba en sangre completa, pero a pesar de todo, Rudy vio un arma de fuego en aquellos escombros, corriendo desesperadamente agarró el arma y esperó a que su objetivo enemigo aparesiera. La puerta comenzó a tambalear y finalmente el individuo la abrió al instante y sin pensar Rudy tiro del gatillo.

Saviendo el error que había cometido, Rudy decidió acercarse al hombre que ahora estaba en el suelo en un montón de sangre. Rudy dejó caer el arma y doblandose, tomó una buena mirada al hombre que estaba esposado con cadenas y tenía cicatrices en su cuerpo.

"Yo ... estoy tan, tan ... Tan ... avergonzado, dolido, triste ... Lo siento, por lo que ise, estoy tan triste, tan, tan ... triste me arrepiento, tú, tú no merecías, yo ... "el hombre lo interrumpió. "No te preocupes, cuando me disparaste, la bala pasó a través de mí y el hombre detrás de mí, y ... y él todavía está vivo, tienes que irte ahora, cuando todavía puedes, podría despertar en cualquier momento, Rudy, tú, tú ... ". silencio por un momento.

"Qué? … Qué es? heehh, hey! no me hagas esto hombre, No!". Rudy oyó un ruido en la casa.

El se quito las vendas lo mas lento y cudadosamente posible y abrio sus ojos, also la cabesa y tomo una buena mirada al lugar y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el medio del bosque o puedo que su mente le dijera que la selva era un bosque o al reves.

Sin una elección, Rudy corrió tan rápido como pudo entre las ramas y se detuvo cuando vio trampas para osos en todo el bosque, sin mirar atrás él penso en una lluvia de ideas para un plan, y luego lanzo todas las piedras que encontro hacia las trampas, pero cuando ya no quedaban piedras solo le quedo un ultimo plan para escaper, usar sus cadenas para colgarse de los árboles y saltar a la otro lado, y asi lo iso, pero eso le tomo mas tiempo de lo planeado. Mientras viajaba por el camino evitando las trampas, el finalmente vio la forma de salvarse, el vio la carretera, con esperanza y alivio caminó hacia llegar hasta él lugar.

Se acercó a ella y se detuvo para poner el pulgar para detener cualquier coche que podría cruzar la carretera, pero no fue así. Penso que nadie podría rescatarlo, él siguió caminando hasta que oyó un ruido. Ese ruido se acercaba cada vez más. "Es el ruido de un coche que." el penso. Sin embargo, él puso su pugar otra vez, y al darse la vueta vio un camión gigante, y al frente de la camioneta habia un letrero que decía "Nadie Escapa". cuando el camión se acercó a él en el medio de la carretera, como un zombi Rudy respiró hondo y miró desesperadamente mientras el camión lo golpeó y se choco.

**_Continuara ..._**


	2. Porque?

**Author's note: **Bueno ... si llegaste tan lejos y entendiste mas o menos el promo te felicito. Haora algo un poquito mas largo, y en otros ajustes, lugares y nuevos personajes, por ultimo lo que esta en (_esrgdf_) significa lo que el personaje piensa, pues eso es todo. Claro que si tienes dudas puedes mandarme un mensaje.

**Capitulo 2 :No lo subestimes.**

Sintió la inyección cada vez más cerca, ya que saltó asustado se dio cuenta de que le vendaron su cabeza y los ojos y no podía ver, ya que rápidamente empezó a quitarse los vendajes, las enfermeras trataron de detenerlo, pero él puso resistencia y gritó. Sintió peligro a su alrededor, y las enfermeras se detuvieron cuando el escuchó a un hombre delante de él diciendo: "eso es sufisiente, ... vamos a dejar que se quite las vendas, quiere ver el mundo, todo el mundo quiere ver el mundo". cuando se quito las vendas tratando de abrir los ojos, respondió: "¿Quién ... es ... usted."

"Yo soy el Dr. BERKENBILE, y quien eres." silencio por un momento, "Yo ... yo ... estoy un poco confundido ahora mismo, no puedo recordar lo que pasó antes ni nada de lo anterior, es un poco ... es un poco ... es sólo que no puedo decir lo que paso realmente, es sólo que todo ya no es muy claro en mi cabeza, me siento como si estuviera dentro de una película de terror o algo así.

"As dormido por tres semanas. Usted está en un hospital, no se desespere, nosotros nos encargaremos de usted, no dude niño, nosotros nos encargamos de todos los pacientes de aquí, incluyéndolo a usted, simplemente, relajarse, usted debe de estar cansado, con tiempo estoy seguro de que recordara lo que sucedio "

El pasiente levanto la cabesa y luego la agacho " la verdad, puede ser ... que sólo necesite un café." El se levanto lentamente y busco su ropa.

"¿qué estás haciendo, no estás en condiciones de dejar el hopital, le daremos un café en una hora más o menos, la cocina está en el otro extremo, pero si usted no puede esperar, está ahí una máquina de café en la esquina. " señaloDr. BERKENBILE.  
"Yo ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre, o lo que llevaba puesto, o si llevava una villetera."

Dr. BERKENBILE le entregó un dólar. "GRACIAS DOCTOR" respondio el paciente.

"¿Sabes qué? ... Déjame hacerlo a mí, apenas puedes ver, no vallas a ninguna parte, yo estaré con usted en un minuto." Dr. BERKENBILE se alejó saliendo de la abitacion, y cuando él se acercó a la máquina de café, vio a un hombre encapuchado que entró al hospital, el usaba guantes, y llevaba una bolsa de deporte, cada vez se acercaba más cerca y más cerca hasta que el hombre se detuvo frente a él, Dr. BERKENBILE metio el billete en la maquina, y cuando el billete estaba apunto de entrar completamente el hombre encapuchado dejo caer la bolsa y despues la golpeo con su pie, despues se saco los guantes rapidamente y los tiro en la basura, lo iso tan rapido que Dr. BERKENBILE apenas pudo ver que el billete entro cuando el lla habia terminado. El hombre encapuchado also la cabeza y ablo.

"todo se hizo de acuerdo con el plan." Dr. BERKENBILE no reacciono.

"¿Por qué has tardado tanto, el muchacho ya está despierto, tuve que improvisar y no podía matarlo porque no tenía un arma decente, ¿tienes lo que te pedi?" La autoridad estaba de lado mas peligroso.

"se acordó de algo, o no." respondio el hombre encapuchado.  
"NOOO, dame las armas, el muchacho se recupero demasiado rapido, esto no me gusta, voy a terminar esto rápido, ya lo verás."

"Está bien, no mates a gente inportante sin mis ordenes, sólo recuerda quién es el que manda aquí, y ese no soy yo, no me quedaré, pero estaremos en contacto ... una cosa mas, el no es alguien comun, ten cudado." el hombre encapuchado dedujo que lla el vio la bolsa, golpeo con su pie la bolsa otra vezs y entregó la bolsa a el Dr. BERKENBILE en un deslisar por el suelo, y en ese momento que la recibio rápidamente la abrió y comenzó a construir un arma de fuego, y el hombre encapuchado se alejó lentamente poniendose las manos en los bolsillos y se fue.

El paciente estába en la cama esperando su café, y en un momento de alivio, se limpió los ojos y abriendo el dólar, miró de cerca para ver lo que él creía que era inusual, en tiempos de pánico se dio cuenta de que era sangre " SANGRE ", dijo en voz alta, miró más de cerca a las enfermeras, y se dio cuenta de que tenían cadenas en los pies, y quitándo la cortina de el lado, vio a los pacientes que fueron encadenados a las camas, el unico en el cuarto que no estaba encadenado era el que mas miedo tenia_, el mismo_, mirando en estado de shock y panico a las enfermeras, el respondio en voz alta y luego susurrando:

"¿Qué ESTAAA PASANDOO aquí". ... "¿Qué está pasando, quiénes son ellos, quién es usted, ¿quién soy yo." Él lloró pero contuvo las ganas de seguir llorando, era mas una illusion que realidad.

**Las ENFERMERAS** respondieron positivamente a su favor. "SShhhhhh, puede dejar de gritar, pensamos que estabas ciego, usted es el paciente número 2".

"PACIENTE 2? … ¿Cuál es mi nombre, por favor, ayúdenme, por favor."

"sabemos su apellido, es Smithson, pero no sabemos su nombre conpleto, hemos escuchado su nombre una sola vez, es Rodrick Smithson, o Smithson Ronal, empieza con" R ", es todo lo que sé." Respondieron con panico.

EL PACIENTE veia su muerte venir a larga y distancia y corto tiempo. "_Mi nombre, mi nombre, mi nombre, mi nombre, yo estoy loco, tal vez esto es sólo un sueño, o una pesadilla ... no, no, no, no, no, no, no, esto no es real, esto no me está pasando, pero ¿cuál es el significado de todo esto? esto no tiene sentido, que significa esto, mi nombre, mi nombre "R" mi nombre, mi nombre, mi nombre empieza con "R" ¿cuál es mi nombre? "RA", no, no, no, no, no, no, "RE" no, no, no, no, no, "RI" pero que me está pasando, ni siquiera puedo recordar mi propio nombre, "RO "tiene que ser RO, la siguiente letra es" O ", RO, RO, RO, Ro, sí RO, RO, RO, RO, RO, ... rooo, era Rodrick, o Ronal?_"

Dr. BERKENBILE caminó en el cuarto normal.

"Entonces, ... ¿lo pasaste muy bien aquí?" respondio Dr. BERKENBILE.

"¿Dónde está mi café?"  
"!A ... sí es que ... lo olvide, la verdad yo olvidó, jajaja, chico hoooh lo siento, estoy muy ocupado, pero sabes qué, aquí te voy a dar un dólar para que puedas ir a dar un paseo"

el puso su mano en la espalda y sacó una pistola lentamente pero el Paciente aun no la podia ver porque la tenia detras.

"ya me dio un dólar."

"a ... sí es, hoooh bien, tengo buenas noticias, tengo alguna información que quiero compartir contigo, déjame pensar qué decirle haahh primero, ya lo tengo, su nombre es Samuel Fince" El es interrumpido por el paciente.

"Detente, mentiroso !" en silencio se quedo el cuarto por un momento, pero enseguida comenso a ardir enojo, y odio.

Dr. BERKENBILE saco una sorrisa demoniaca. "¿Qué estás diciendo, es verdad, ¿por qué me estás llamando mentiroso?".

"al parecer ... cualquiera que no tiene cadenas en los pies son mentirosos"

"Tu no tienes cadenas, eso te hace mentiroso, yo mando aqui, y tu eres un mantenino, un mantenido por mi, Sólo di Samuel Fince ... di ... mi nombre es Samuel Fince, si lo dices todo va a terminar bien, dilo, porque ... eso es todo lo que eres para mí, DILO. "

"Mi nombre_? Mi nombre, mi nombre, mi nombre, mi nombre es, mi nombre es, mi nombre es." _Lo grito.

" Mi nombre, mi nombre, mi nombre es " -Dr. BERKENBILE apunto a él con la pistola. gritando ... "MI NOMBRE ES ... "RUDY SMITHSON" ... "Dr. BERKENBILE le disparó, pero Rudy saltó de la cama al suelo y luego saltó por la pared de vidrio, y corrió tan rápido como pudo a través de los pasillos jalando el suero y toda la maquinaria, sin detenerse cada cable conectado a su cuerpo era arrastrado por la pesada maquinaria, Rudy se detuvo cuando escuchó disparos y gritos de enfermeras, el continuo y buscó un lugar donde esconderse, él entró en una habitación grande y trató de esconderse despues de aver arrancado los cables de su cuerpo y dejado toda la maquinaria por los pasillos mostrando esactamente donde estaba, pero al vijarse en la abitasion se dio cuenta que la sangre estaba por todas partes, de repente, oyó un ruido en el armario donde guardan las enfermeras escobas y cosas para limpiar, Rudy abrió el armario y un hombre viejo lleno de sangre que cayó al suelo.

Rudy suspiro en un instante su Corazon latia mas rapido que antes. "¿Quién eres?"

el hombre se movió y luego doblandose sobre sus rodillas. "Mi nombre? mi nombre, mi nombre es Dr. BERKENBILE"

Rudy lo miro en estado de shock ... "QUÉ?" ... si usted es el doctor BERKENBILE, ¿quién es el hombre que está detrás de mí? ... ¿y porque, que quiere de mi?"

Dr. BERKENBILE, el verdadero, responde en agonia. "es IZAN, trabaja para el SCAR, la cabeza de este lugar, la mente siniestra, el hombre que te quiere vivo y muerto, todo esto es una tortura, es un plan, siempre es un plan, todo es un plan, un maligno plan."

Rudy tratava de dar sentido, pero como saber lo que aun no se sabe. "puede ser que los dos podamos escondernos en el armario"

Dr. BERKENBILE, era un Viejo muy inpaciente. "imposible, no se puede ocultar si Izan está detrás de ti ... él piensa que estoy muerto, después de que él me disparó me escondi aquí"

"¿Cómo me desago de Izan" La unica respuesta que haora daba anelos a sus esfuersos.

"si quieres mi consejo, **SAL DE AQUÍ**"

Rudy tomo al anciano por el hombro, y se fue tan rápido como pudo saliendo de la habitación grande, mientras caminaban el viejo susurro: "Me alegro de que tu no eres Rudy Smithson. Izan habría matado a todo el hospital si Rudy escapa, es su prioridad" en este estado Rudy se dio cuenta que el Viejo no sabia quien era el, y en una peor situacion, decirle lo hubiera puesto en riesgo.

Rudy se detuvo en este miedo, el anciano lo miró y le dijo: "Mira el ascensor." Rudy vio el ascensor, se fue y dejo al anciano detrás por un momento, y corrió hacia el acensor y pulso el boton de abajo varias veces hasta que por fin se abrió, y un oficial de policía salió del ascensor, y comenzó a golpear a Rudy y lo golpeó una y otra vez, Rudy gritó "por favor" pero el oficial le siguio golpiando aun mas duro, y Rudy estaba confundido, Rudy lo enpujo y trato de hablar con él, pero el oficial sin piedad sacó su pistola y disparó a Rudy en su hombro.

"¿QUÉ LE PASA A USTED" grito en panico Rudy.

El oficial vuelve a cargar el arma, y cuando trataba de tener una segunda oportunidad Rudy saltó sobre él y trató de tomar el arma, pero el oficial le golpio en la cara, y el señaló con el arma a Rudy listo para disparar, el viejo lo apuñaló por la espalda con una escoba en la mitad, y toda la sangre se fue asia la cara de Rudy.

Izan oyó el grito del oficial, y corrió hacia él con dos armas de mano, para cuando llegó allí el oficial estaba en un montón de sangre, y pidiendo ayuda.

Izan le disparó en la _cara_, y tomó el ascensor.

Rudy salió del estacionamiento y se dio cuenta de que era un hospital rural,

**Definicion de rural : Campo.**

Rudy llevo al anciano en su hombro en un clima lluvioso por todo el campo.

"No me creo todo esto, sin zapatos, sin ropa, con heridas, temblando, y en medio del campo, esta situación me parece ayudar a recordar algo, pero no sé lo que es." el viejo le susurró a Rudy.

"Déjame, sólo te estoy retrasando, por favor, te lo ruego, es después o antes, haora mejor que despues, va a ser mas facil para el encontrarle a ti, él no está detrás de mí."

"¿de qué estás hablando, quiere decir que perdí todo ese trabajo de llevarlo por nada? Que te pasa!" la lluvia paró y Rudy dejó de tratar de correr, ambos caminaron hacia la zona oscura de la naturaleza.  
Dr. BERKENBILE, el Viejo anciano parpadeo y en un respiro acepto la ayuda.

"¿Vez esa cueva? hay que ir allí, ese lugar es muy lejos para mí, pero vivire, entonces despues iras por su cuenta y sobreviviras"

"usted abla en serio, ese lugar ... Así que supongo que no tenemos una elección, no te preocupes si me voy, voy a volver con la ayuda de seguro." Corrían los dos juntos entre las ramas y llegaron a la cueva, el viejo se sentó en el suelo.

Rudy ablo despues de un largo viaje sin zapatos. "No hay tiempo que perder, **estoy listo para traer ayuda**." el anciano tomó un buen vistazo a Rudy, entonces miro asi el otro lado, tratando de evadir la mirada de Rudy, contrajo sus mejillas, y exprimio sus pulmones para no mostrar su fuerte reaccion de tristesa, el silencio respondió pero apenas y podia tomar su propio respiro.

"Tú eres Rudy Smithson ... estoy en lo cierto!"

"! Sí … ¿por qué" en silencio se miraron por un momento, pero todo cambio porque el Viejo lla no lo miraba con almiracion, la decision la tomo Rudy, pero para el anciano era una despedida, mientras evadian sus tristesas, el Viejo ordeno que se fuera.

El anciano se quedo, y por alguna extraña razon el creo que Rudy no volveria con ayuda.

Rudy salió de la cueva y corrió tan rápido como pudo entre las ramas susurrandose a sí mismo, me _voy a la ciudad, me voy a la ciudad, me voy a la ciudad, voy a buscar ayuda._

Dos horas habían pasado y Rudy finalmente vio el camino alto y ancho de la carretera, y mientras se ponía en medio de la calle, tratando de detener un coche, los coches le ingnoraron y lo evitaba, el sentía que ellos sabían quién era él, y que estaban haciendolo a propósito, y por primera vez : **El recordo el accidente con el camion.**

El se decidió finalmente caminar todo el camino a la ciudad y descubrir por sí mismo lo que estaba pasando.

Después de una larga caminata, el clima estaba frío y oscuro, pero todavía era de día, cuando llegó a la ciudad todo el mundo huyó de Rudy, como si hubieran visto un fantasma, y como Rudy caminaba por la calle tratando de entender lo que pasaba, finalmente vio la respuesta que él deseaba desesperadamente, vio un cartel enorme, y versiones más pequeñas que se repetian una y otra vez diciendo.  
SE BUSCA  
MUERTO O  
VIVO  
10.000.000  
Rudy Smithson.

**_Continura ..._**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Author's note: **Queria dejarles saber que los archivos que se mensionan aqui, son muy importantes en el plot de el pricipio principio y he planeado hacer un capitulo completo en ello, pero eso es en un futuro en donde encaja.

**Capitulo 3**

Un hombre estaba de pie delante de una ventana de cristal enorme en el último piso de un edificio, y susurrandose en sí, dijo: "va a llover de nuevo." Estaba a punto de beber un vaso de whisky cuando oyó a alguien corriendo en la habitación, sin mirar atrás, dijo: "¿Qué quieres Gary ... sea lo que sea ... yo no lo quiero escucharlo?"

"¿What's up brother ... ¿Está usted segurisimo ... Me temo que nadie puede estar más interesado al respecto que mi patronsito Muller, vamos Muller, please ... My friend, mi amigo, yo sé que quieres oírlo, jajaja Señor Muller, Hooohhh ... te prometo que merece la pena. "

"Bale pero date prisa."

Gary puso cara de emosion. "segurito que aun no as escuchado las noticias todavía." el asento en su voz decia emosion una y otra vez.

"Gary tú sabes que yo soy un detective muy ocupado, así que no vengas a mí con un rodeo."

"en serio no lo sabes todavía, de todas las personas en el mundo ... OK, ok voy a empezar desde el principio ... esto va a ser muy emocionante ... Ok, ok, Rudy Smithson está vivo, y él está en la ciudad "

Muller no deseaba mirar atras para no confundirse mas, Gary nunca fue serio y la verdad de la mentira lo metia en problemas."QQQUUUEEE ... estás loco?" decidio entonses darse la vuelta y poner la cara aun mas seria.

"Te lo dije"

"¿Cómo puede ser, es imposible, así que ... se encuentra, ese chico me mantiene impresionando"

"Así que ... ¿qué es lo que dices?"

"ya sabes mi respuesta." su confidencia se asia mas debil mientras que su copa temblava por la verdad.

"Vamos, come on ... Te voy a contar todo."

"no podemos, ya sbes las reglas, este caso está cerrado para siempre."

"pero tu sabes lo que va a pasar con él si no lo ayudamos."

"No es un NO por respuesta, de hecho, después de tantos años, no sabemos nada de él."

"pero por supuesto que sabemos, ¿cómo puedes decir eso."

"Esos son mitos."

"Bueno, a veces tienes que creer los mitos."

"Gary estás escuchandome? ... tu no me vas a convencer, tu estás perdiendo el tiempo."

"! Bueno ... pensé que querías ver sus archivos, pero bueno ... voy a tener que buscar otro socio" Muller puso su copa en el escritorio, depues de abrir sus ojos sin parpadear se pregunto asi mismo si responder con enojo o continuar la conversasion siguiendo el rimo de gary.

" GARY mi viejo amigo, por qué no dejiste eso en primer lugar, vamos! ven aqui y me muestras los archivos interesantes jajaja"

" Eso es lo que pense."

"Yo pense de que la policía destruyó todo lo relacionado con Rudy Smithson, ... ¿cómo conseguiste esta información?" esa forma de comportarse era molesta y no se acostumbraba aun, asi que decidio volver a su personalidad seria.

Gary ablo con mas confiansa la cual muller nunca mostro por otro caso antes."Bueno, eso es una historia para mañana, pero ¿adivina qué ... en esos archivos esta de todo, desde su chlidhood"

"¿Quieres decir todo, todo."

"Desde el principio, the trurth, todo desde atrás"

"No puede ser " el sudor callo por su mejilla mientras que su seriedad se enduresia y la sonrisa de Gary se agrandaban.

" ¿Adivina qué ... tengo una voz grabada de él, la que la policía busco desde hace años"

"Gary Tengo la sensación de que vamos a tener problemas por esto ... ¿qué has hecho? ... ¿cómo conseguiste todo esto, todo el mundo piensa que todo esto esta destruido, incluso la policía, incluso yo pensé que estaba. " el panico volvio y el aire le desia peligro a la esquina.

"Es por eso que tenemos que destruirlo tan pronto como se sepa la verdad detrás de Rudy Smithson ... Voy a buscar la cinta de voz"

Muller comenzó a leer los archivos y Gary salió.

_**! Tiempo paso de gota a gota. 2 horas despues ...**_

Empezó a llover de nuevo, y Rudy se dirigió a la parada de autobús, mientras esperaba allí tratando de taparse la cara de la gente, vio a un mendigo que tenía los pantalones a la venta. Rudy se hacerco a él para preguntar el precio, y el mendigo respondió: "un dólar" Rudy sacó el dólar sangriento que Izan le dio y se lo entregó al mendigo.

Al tomar el billete ablo diciendo:"¿Dónde están tus zapatos, ... te ves enfermo, debes ir a un hospital, usted tiene sangre por todas partes, esta casi desnudo."

"¿Por qué no huyes de mí como el resto de la gente" respondio Rudy.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir." y esque nunca hamas este mendigo llego a sospechar de alguien antes, pero aun asi no tenia miedo.

"¿No has visto las señales."

"No sé leer" Rudy se puso los pantalones y mientras se los ponía, pasó el autobús.

Rudy se dio cuenta de que incluso el conductor del autobús no quería parar.

"¿Sabes dónde está la biblioteca?"

"Sí, ... solo seguid caminando recto y la vas a ver, pero usted debe esperar hasta que la lluvia se detenga." Rudy comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia, y la lluvia era cada vez peor, como Rudy vio la Biblioteca, se sintió aliviado, pero de repente paro una limusina oscura que se detuvo frente a él. Mientras esperaba a que alguien saliera de la limusina, el agua lo mojaba y lavava la sangre por todo el cuerpo, por último, un hombre abrió la ventana y susurro: ". ¿Cómo estás … Bien ya veo"

"¿Quién, ... es ... usted" el hombre se puso forioso y respondió: "QQUUUEEE". tres hombres salieron de la limusina y rodearon a Rudy, él reaccionó con pánico, entonces el hombre salió de ella con un traje negro, y los tres hombres abrieron paraguas y rodearon al hombre con los paraguas, el hombre sacó un tabaco y al encenderlo el dijo,: "¡Qué vergüenza, estas casi desnudo, ... y pensé que íbamos a hacer negocios aquí, ... yo te iba a recompensar, pero ahora que ni siquiera puedes recordarme cómo ... cómo ... dime ... ¿Cómo, usted me está haciendo quedar mal delante de mis hombres, soy un hombre de poder, y todas las cosas que he hecho por ti,. .. y ni siquiera me puedes recordar, ya sabes que mis hombres te odiaban ,si y todavía te odian ... estos hombres, los hombres con los paraguas, te odio también, si no les pagara bien , ... ellos te habrían torturado hace mucho tiempo, y todavía me piden que les deje que te capture, aunque soy una persona rica, ya no les importa el dinero, eso es lo mucho que te odian mis hombres, no eres justo, justo, ... sólo mirarlos, mirarlos, vamos Rudy mirarlos, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a ellos Rudy, ...bueno ya estuvo ... mira bien, necesito que vivas para que la gente pueda pensar que yo soy un jefe duro, aunque sea un litte como dice Gary, es que es mucho pedir, esta es la última vez que te voy a prestar mi mano, si te mueres, mi reputación va a morir también, no lo hare nunca mas ... no olvides mi nombre otra vez, Pol oiste Pol recordadlo tonto ". Rudy estaba nervioso y Pol entregó una tarjeta a él diciendo: "Tomad y, ... y vas allí, te dan ropa limpia, te ves como un asesino." Pol se metió dentro de la limusina y uno de los hombres le dio un paraguas a Rudy, entonces los tres hombres siguieron a Pol y se fueron.

Rudy entró en la biblioteca y estaba vacía, no había sangre en todas partes, pero no había cuerpo, Rudy estaba esperando que algo suceda, pero no pasó nada, mientras se dirigía tratando de entender lo que estaba viendo, se distrajo dirijio adelante cuando vio un ordenador, corrió rápidamente a la el, y se registro en la computadora y buscó en su propio nombre, pero él sólo encontro un pequeño párrafo que decía: "Rudy es peligroso, si lo ves llamar a la policía, si usted sabe algo acerca de él llame a la policía, si usted sabe que alguien sepa algo sobre él llamar a la policía, si usted no puede llamar a la policía y lo ves esperar hasta que alguien te rescate ". de repente las luces se apagaron, y de vuelva se encendieron, pero finalmente sucedió algo que asustó a Rudy en todos lo sentidos, vio a un gato que paso mirandolo con un ojo blanco y el otro ojo era un ojo rojo. Rudy persiguió al gato, pero desaparecio.

_**Cuatro horas han pasado ...**_

Gary se precipitó en la oficina con una gran cantidad de papel, mientras Muller se enfrentaba a la ventana bebiendo whisky.

"Lo encontré, lo encontré my friend, mi viejo amigo, Hola hola amigo, how are you esto va a ser muy emocionante." Muller dio la vuelta y miró a Gary en pánico.

"¿Qué hay de malo? que te pasa man?"

"Lo leí Gary lo leí, me ... lei todo."

"y?... eran los verdaderos mitos? ... o no, vamos, digo yo, pues no te quedes mirando asi y abla." Muller comenzó a temblar.

"él ... él no es el enemigo ... esto es mucho peor ... la persona detrás de todo esto es Scar."

" Muller sentate hombre que parece que te vas a desmayar ... deja de temblar y me dices, estás borracho? ... Muller? ... Muller, Hey ... ¿estás bien? man ..."

"Tu no tienes idea de quién es Scar, y si tu supieras quien es, te haría temblar ... ¿Cómo en el mundo hizo Rudy para escapar de un tipo como Scar."

"Vamos ... no puede ser tan difícil, dímelo todo, jaja venga en tu estado de ebriedad debes de estar alusinando, no beba más hombre, te invitare a two beers my friend, pero primero quiero saberlo todo, de todos modos ... ¿quién es Scar? "

"Él es ... Él es ... él es un asesino en serie de ciudad cuyo tío es el jefe de los peores terroristas en todos los continentes, y ..." **Esa no es la mala noticia** "

_**Continuara ...**_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Era de noche, y el clima era fresco. Una gran cantidad de personas se encontraban dentro de la casa del presidente, la casa en cual las personas invitadas pensaron que lo tenía todo, pero no parecía que lo tenía todo. Todo parecía ser de color negro, y triste, todo el mundo estaba triste y estaban vestidos de negro, excepto el presidente, que estaba tan ... enojado y solo. Así que mucha gente quería hablar con él, y él sólo quería que su vida se acabara, de repente todos empezaron a hablar de Rudy y la ira crecía en el interior de los corazones de la gente que amaban al hombre que estaban a punto de enterrar, el presidente no pudo controlarse más y gritó en voz alta.

"Todos ustedes ... NUNCA ... SE ATREBAN A MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE ... EN MI CASA" el presidente caminó hacia el baul.

"ESTO ... es su funeral ... TENGAN UN POCO DE RESPETO" la gente empezó a murmurar entre sí mismos. De repente apareció Pol y cogio un microfono y caminó hacia el baul diciendo.

"El presidente está profundamente apenado por lo sucedido, y ahora que veo que muchos de ustedes quieren saber lo que pasó, les diré nuestra versión asta haora, pero tengan en cuenta, que por su propia seguridad, nadie debe saber demasiado, ... para ser honesto, asi tiene que ser, es mejor tener esto confidencial. "

"ahora no Pol, nadie lo entenderia, dejalo para el final"

"Está bien ... Pero al menos debo decirles algo para mantenerlos callados"

"Escuchen me todos ... el presidente no puso el letrero que dice se busca, así que no lo culpen, no tenemos nada que ver con eso." La gente dejo de ablar.

_**Casi media noche...**_

Todas las tiendas de la ciudad estaban cerradas, a excepción de la tienda de ropa que Rudy entró tratando de conseguir ropa limpia. las señoras que se encontraba trabajando alli sabian quien era el y estaban tan lejos de él como era posible, cuando Rudy estaba vestido con ropa y zapatos nuevos, el observo que una de las damas estaba emosionada porque ella iba a casarse en matrimonio al día siguiente. Pero de repente todo las damas dejaron de ablar y se quedaron calladas cuando otra mujer entró en la habitación y dijo en voz alta: ". No puedo obtener ninguna señal de aquí"  
la señora que maneja el efectivo de la tienda respondió: "Eso es imposible, esta es mi tienda, y eso nunca ha sucedido aquí, está segura de que no se puede conseguir ninguna señal, incluso pagó por el internet." todas las damas sacaron sus teléfonos celulares y buscaron señal.

Rudy no sabia que decir ."Debo irme ahora, pero la verdad es que no sé ni por dónde voy ... Estoy muy cansado." él tomó su sombrilla y se sentó en una silla. Las damas no le hizieron caso y salieron de la sección de la habitación. Ahora el estaba solo. El silencio llenó la sección de la sala, las luces se apagaron y volvieron a encender, y Rudy sintió que se convirtió en un lugar silencioso, quizá demasiado, todo en su mente era dormir, él deseaba desesperadamente estar en una cama. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un hombre entró en la habitación con cuatro cuchillos, dos en un mano y dos en la otra, sólo le dio a Rudy medio segundo antes de lanzar los dos primeros cuchillos directamente a la cara. Rudy intentó levantarse, pero los cuchillos ya estaban en el aire, y sin pensar él presionó el boton en la sombrilla y se abrió al instante permitiendo a Rudy tener un escudo, pero los cuchillos traspasaron la sombrilla y casi llegan la cara, el bajado la sombrilla yel hombre se había ido. Rudy se dio cuenta de que los cuchillos que lanzo el hombre ya tenían sangre. Rudy corrió rápidamente a la sección siguiente que era la habitación donde las mujeres estaban. La habitación estaba cerrada y en la puerta de madera se encontro con otra señal hecha con cuchillos y sangre que decía: "No debiste haber dejado el hospital" Rudy no se molestó en abrir la puerta, lo único que le vino a la mente fue el momento en que las luces se apagaron y de nuevo se prendieron, "puede ser que sea una fórmula o un proccess del asesino él sin embargo." Rudy salio de la tienda y camino asia el lugar mas oscuro y murmuro a si mismo "Porque yo ... porque?"

El único lugar de la ciudad que comenzó a neblar era el cementerio, el mismo lugar donde el hombre con los dos cuchillos desesperadamente quería llegar, sin aire, despues de aver corrido tando, finalmente entró en el cementerio y de las sombras Izan salio hablando en voz baja.

Izan ablo fijamente diciendo." Cabra ... As fallado una vez mas, ¿cómo has podido ..." es interrumpido.

Cabra respondio de mal humor. "Habla por ti mismo, ... ¿por qué me has llamado aquí"

"Scar me lo ordeno, pero al menos debiste terminar el trabajo por mí, después de todo, tu clamas ser un asesino mejor de lo que soy."

"¡Mira quién está hablando, tenías armas, y él estaba ciego aquella vez, y lo dejaste escapar, ¿por qué crees que me llaman el mensajero, me tomó dos horas poner el letrero que dice que no se puede escapar, te acuerdas ... en el camión, me tomo "dos horas" y lo que has hecho hasta ahora, ... no se deberias juzgar, tengo que arreglar cada trabajo sucio que te equivocas "

"Permítanme que te recuerde algo, yo fui quien mató a sus padres."

"¿Vas a traer aquel argumento ahora, Escucha ... yo estaba allí, lo vi todo, y ahora que estás mostrando tu lista de victimas, permítanme recordarte quien mató a sus padres adoptivos en acción de gracias y también mató a todos los huéspedes. " de entre las sombras, una voz maligna apareció diciendo: "Permítanme recordarles también quien enveneno su escuela secundaria, en su graduación."

"Scar ... eres tu ... vamos, ¿dónde estás?"

"No tengo negocios con tigo Izan, vete a casa, yo me encargo de Cabra ahora mismo." fueron las palabras diabolicas de Scar.

". ¿De qué estás hablando" replico Cabra.

"¿Al menos explicate, o al menos muestraté" reclamo Izan.

"Voy a acabar con su vida, es suficiente para ti, ahora vete a casa"

Izan se sintio culpable y ablo en respuesta rapida."Escuche si se trata de Rudy le puedo matar por mi cuenta." es interrumpido.

"No se trata de Rudy, Ahora ve a casa y esta es la última vez que te lo digo."

"¿De qué está hablando cabra?" Cabra miro asia otro lado y lo ignoro.

"Él ... me dio su objeto más presiado"

"Ni se te ocurra referirte a él como un objeto" el odio fue expresado como ataque.

"Él ... me dio su gato, lo llevé con migo y yo maté a toda la biblioteca y espere a que Rudy apareciera, lo vi a una cuadra de distancia, eso es lo cerca de matarlo que estaba, pero el gato sólo fue por su cuenta y Sí, lo olvidé. ¿Qué puedes hacer ... por lo menos no había testigos, puede ser que también debiera de haber matado al gato cuando tenía la oportunidad, cuando se nego a seguirme "

"Es mejor no provocarlo Cabra, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti."

"No has oído lo que ha dicho, ya me quieren matar"

" Yo me voy de aquí" dijo Izan tratando de uir lentamente.

"Tú también eres un pedazo de vergüenza para mí, estas despedido Izan"

"Que, he trabajado para ti durante años" el sintio que su trabajo era linaje.

"Si quieres conservar tu trabajo, ... entonces mata a Cabra."

"NO" dijo directo y indirecto.

"Como puedes ver, yo no estoy de humor para esto, voy a matar a Cabra primero, y sabiendo que hay un testigo, voy a tener que poner fin a tu vida también, pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta. Te dije un millón de veces no matar con armas de fuego en mi ciudad, todos los trabajos pequeños como Rudy se mantienen secretos. Así que ... ¿por qué ... y ... quien te dio las armas, es mejor que recuerdes ese día . "

"Pero, por supuesto que me acuerdo, era Cabra vestida como un hombre encapuchado, ¿quién más podría ser."

". Yo no fui tonto, se me hizo tarde, ... estás loco" Scar salió de las sombras y comenzó a golpear a Izan desde atrás. Cabra tiro los dos cuchillos y los cuchillos apuñalaron a Scar y la sangre se dirigió hacia Izan.

"Tú eres el tonto, ¿no sabes ya que su sangre es veneno."

**_El tiempo paso y haora era un poco mas de media noche..._**

El funeral había terminado, todo el pueblo se fue a casa después del discurso de Pol, el estaba a solas con el presidente, y sabiendo que no iba a tener una segunda oportunidad a solas con él, Pol hizo la pregunta que le abrumaba más.

"¿qué pasó con-" él es interrumpido.  
Presidente: "No pierdas tu tiempo, no te lo diré."

"He oído que va a salir mañana, me gustaría saber qué pasó, eso es todo, quiero decir ... simplemente, escuchar ... lo que realmente quiero saber es qué pasó con Rudy y su sobrino, no le diré a nadie, lo prometo. "

"El esta en ciudad, ... sabes que yo no vivo aquí, y yo no puedo quedarme aquí, ¿por qué eligió esta ciudad ... estaba tan ... lejos de mí. Dos hombres con problemas mentales, y ahora sólo hay uno de ellos, el que ... mañana cuando salga de esta ciudad, voy a dejar este tema, esta ira, y seguire adelante. "

"usted está hablando de Rudy o de su sobrino."  
Presidente: "Polo esta bien, voy a decirte, creo que no habra diferencia, la única razón que tengo para contarte esto, si cometo el error de decirle a alguien, es este sentimiento que quiero dejar salir, y porque no creo que voy a ser capaz de dormir de todos modos. "

" tiene que ver con las muertes en la ciudad".  
Presidente: "¿Te refieres a los terroristas".

"Pensé que habia pagado los millones".  
Presidente: "Lo hice"

"Así que ... que pasó"  
Presidente: "Para mí hay tres tipos de terroristas ... Los soldados, los terroristas espías encubiertos, y los terroristas de biotecnología que hacen bombas."

"Encontramos a su sobrino esposados con cadenas en la media selva, cerca de la ciudad, también encontramos el arma que lo mató, y tenía huellas de Rudy, pero no puedo asumir lo que pasó, yo estaba animado de que usted me pudiera decir."

"Veinte años atrás, mi hermano decidió convertirse en un científico, y yo quería ser presidente, mi hermano y su mejor amigo compartian todo con él, las ideas, los contratos de trabajo, las metas, y lo hicieron todo juntos, y luego empezaron a ser conpetencia y al final se hicieron enemigos. Luis era su nombre, el quería que su sobrino fuera un científico, y así lo hizo, todo se convirtió en una competición, mi hermano era tan celoso que obligó a mi sobrino a convertirse en un científico tambien, me negué a dejar que mi sobrino se convertiera en algo que no le gusta. Así que ... cuando llegué a ser importante en la politica, cerré la empresa con el fin de detener a mi hermano y Luis, ambos me odiaban en ese entonces, creo que Luis me odiaba más, pero él lo tomó demasiado en serio. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que más tarde se convirtió en biotecnologo, más que un terrorista que hace destrucción ... No me molesté en ese entonces, pero su sobrino todavía quería ser científico, excepto que nadie confiaba en él, quien se confiaria de el sobrino científico de un terrorista. El fue despedido de muchos puestos de trabajo por aquella razon ... era ... juzgado por el pasado de su tío, nadie quería trabajar con él. En una explosión de veneno, en aquella tragedia en el laboratorio que consiguio, todos consiguieron escapar, todos, excepto el sobrino de Luis, pero a nadie le importo, nadie se molesto en mencionar su nombre ... el día del funeral nadie se presento, ... pero el sobrevivió y se convirtió en un asesino en serie que usa veneno para matar sus víctimas, incluso el veneno de su cuerpo, después de matar y matar, desarrolló todo del mal, despues todo fue venganza, más tarde las cantidades de muertes eran más y más altas, hubo un momento en que envenenó a una población de millones de personas en una explosion de veneno , un veneno que mantiene viva a la gente, y toda esa gente desapareció, nadie ha encontrado una de sus víctimas vivas, y las muertes mas recientes no se an encontrado, esa es la parte que da miedo, me pregunto dónde esconde todos esos cuerpos. Llegó a ser tan ... malo, tan malo que quería que su nombre estuviera en la piel de sus víctimas. Llegó a ser conocido como Scar. "

"¿Quieres decir que Scar secuestro a su sobrino con el fin de atraer la atención de su tío."

"Odia a su tío por ponerlo en esa situación, lo quiere ver muerto, el sigue a los terroristas con el fin de tener la oportunidad de matarlo, ... Sólo sé que Scar secuesto a Rudy y mi sobrino hace tres años siguiendo las órdenes de su tío. Escucha la parte mas importante, sólo por el hecho de que la Scar era su sobrino, los asesinos espías le siguieron. Scar se convirtió en uno de los líderes de los espías terroristas. Pidieron 50.000.000 el primero año, y yo page, entonces me preguntaron por 50.000.000 el año pasado, y he pagado la cantidad, así de sensillo, y este año pedían 80.000.000 dólares. traté de rescatarlos tantas veces, pero ellos tienen tantos soldados, lo suficiente como para levantar una guerra. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar qué tipo de medio ambiente se encontraban todos los dias. Estaba tan cerca de rescatarlos, ¿por qué Rudy intentó escapar, ¿por qué mato a mi sobrino. Ahora que mi sobrino esta muertos y Rudy en la ciudad, no van a perder el tiempo, van a ir tras él tanto como por nosotros. "

"Realmente quiero saber por qué Rudy fue secuestrado?"

"No sé ... sólo hay mitos ... los mitos sólo"

"¿Qué mitos?"

" Las personas que creen que Rudy tiene el contraveneno de Scar."

_**El nuevo día ha llegado** _y la luz del sol golpeó las ventanas de los edificios más altos de la ciudad. Un hombre entró en el interior de un edificio, utilizó las escaleras en lugar de usar el ascensor, y muy tranquilo se introdujo en el último piso del edificio, se tomo la molestia de tocar la puerta, al ver que no abrian, el hombre entro luego respiró hondo y respondió: "¿Qué te pasa Gary, deja de reaccionar exageradamente, que era tan confidencial que querías decirme. "

"No yo boss.G es, es Muller, no pudo dormir en toda la noche, él no salió de la oficina."

"Bueno, supongo que él y el presidente tenían algo en común ayer".

"el Presidente ... ¿Qué pasó?"

"Me gustaría poder decirte, pero no puedo aun, fue un funeral privado ... entonces ¿por qué Muller no salió de la oficina."

"no podía dormir después ... después de que él-"

"después de que? ."

"él no quiere decirme, me dijo que sólo se lo diría a usted."

"... Muller Muller, Gary y Muller dónde está?"

"Él está detrás del sofá, él está muy borracho".

"Muller que te pasal,¿por qué me haces perder el tiempo?".

"Boss.G, tenemos que visitar hudson, y necesitamos su ayuda para hacer eso".

"¿Qué ... qué estás hablando ... ¿No sabes que-?" es interrumpido.

"Muller estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo. Boss.G puede ser el alcohol está afectando sus nervios.".

"Yo suelo decir para y dejame ablar Gary, pero no hoy ¿desde Cuándo el abusa de la bebida".

"Desde ayer, el empezó a actuar raro. Todo es mi culpa.".

"He visto esa expresión antes, debe ser ... ustedes dos estan en problemas, uno de ustedes sabe algo relacionado con Rudy Smithson si no me equivoco, es parte de asesinos sangrientos y a sangre fría, estoy en lo correcto Muller? "

"Es cierto, no debería de haber escuchado a Gary."

"Pero, por supuesto que es verdad, yo no nací ayer, tengo mucha experiencia. Así que ... ¿por qué estás interesado en un hombre de piel color oscuro que se encuentra en la peor prisión de esta provincia.. "

"Él tiene información que pueda ayudarnos a llegar a Rudy, si tenemos suerte, puede que nos ayude a demostrar que Rudy es inocente".

"Imposibe ... usted ha estado bebiendo demasiado".

"Boss.G no dijo el otro día que quería un ascenso. Bueno a veces hay que arriesgar un poco para ser el héroe de la estación.".

"Gary tiene razón Boss.G, si nos ayudas te diré todo lo que estaba en los archivos de Rudy."

"leer los archivos, así que todo esto lo esplica, dame el expediente."

"He destruido los archivos, lo siento mucho, si usted quiere saber lo que había en él expediente, usted tendra que ponernos en una habitación con hudson primero."

"déjame pensarlo ... esta bien, pero no podemos sacarlo de la prisión, tendríamos que ir dentro de la prisión, lo que significa que sólo arriesgaria mí trabajo si me dices lo que encontraste en los archivos primero. "

_**El dia paso lento minuto tras minuto.**_ Rudy se encontró en el parque, el único lugar de la ciudad donde penso que podría encontrar la paz.

"Me gustaría poder dormir tener un lindo sueño, la ciudad dormío toda la noche y yo era el único que se quedo mirando al cielo, me gustaría poder cerrar los ojos sin tener miedo de que alguien se acercaba a mí y acabar con mi vida, sin saber si abrire los ojos de nuevo. " susurró en sí mientras buscaba un banco, pero de repente vio la cosa más atractiva en el parque, vio una estatua gargola, y un hombre encapuchado estaba en la cima en una posición de la estatua, el color de su ropa combinaba el color de la estatua, Rudy ignoró al hombre hasta que se dio cuenta de que la gente pasaba por delante y dejaban caer dinero en un sombrero que estaba por debajo de la gargola, como si fuera un mendigo, pero Rudy estaba en shock cuando se dio cuenta de que al lado de el sombrero había un montón de pantalones, los mismos pantalones que el mendigo le vendió el día anterior, Rudy sintió curiosidad porque sabía que el sombrero perteneció al mendigo también. Rudy decidió acercarse a la gargola, mientras caminaba hacia ella, una mujer salió de un teléfono público que se encuentra a tres pies de distancia de la gargola, pasó y dejó caer el dinero en el sombrero y susurro al hombre encapuchado dicíendo: " esos son muy bonitos, tienes una bonita sonrrisa. " el hombre encapuchado sonrrio y la señorita se marchó. Rudy se acerco a la estatua y analizo a el hombre, el hombre tenía unas gafas de sol enormes y tenía tirantes en los dientes.

"Disculpe, no quiero molestar, pero quería preguntarle algo sobre el propietario de los pantalones, ¿puedo hablar contigo, no voy a tomar mucho de su tiempo ... Mire, yo sé que esos pantalones no le pertenecen a usted ... Es solo que yo quiero encontrar al hombre que me los vendió a mí eso es todo. " Rudy estaba esperando que el hombre encapuchado le respondiera, pero no lo hizo.  
Rudy se quedó allí y hablo con el hombre encapuchado por minutos tratando de hacerlo hablar, que pronunciara una palabra, que hiciera un movimiento, que hiciera algo, pero no lo hizo. El hombre encapuchado se quedó como una estatua, sin reaccionar, sin moverse, sin hablar. Rudy se cansó de tratar de tener una conversación con él, se detuvo, dejo de tratar de convencerlo. Rudy finalmente dijo la última frase al hombre encapuchado antes de marcharse.

"Mira, si no quieres salir de tu gargola en este momento y ablarme, no me inporta. Pero voy a estar sentado en ese banco de allá, hasta que hayas terminado aquí, entonces tendremos una charla, ¿eso suena bien? " el hombre encapuchado no respondió.  
Rudy se dirigió a la banca que estaba frente a la gargoga, se sentó allí y esperó ... esperó y esperó y esperó hasta que sintió que se quedaba dormido.

"_No, no ahora, no puedo dormir ahora_, esto es tan ... tan ... dificil mantenerme despierto, ¿_cuál fue la última vez que me acosté_, esto no es ni siquiera una cama, es un banco, "Por qué" ... ¿_por qué ahora,_ que alguien me ayude por favor, _no me quiero quedar dormido haora, "por favor"_ sólo ... sólo ... alguien por favor mantenganme despierto por favor. ¿_Por qué la gente quiere ver muerto ahora? alguien, cualquiera_ ... cualquiera ... por favor ... alguien " Miró a los ojos al hombre encapuchados y lentamente cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.


End file.
